Shay's Big Brother
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: Not ACTUALLY a misc. comic, I just HAD to choose a sub category... This a Christmas Present for my Big Brother, Alex This is a true story! LOVE YOU BRO! Shay didn't do a whole lot. She did have her friend Katie. But, she spent a lot of time on computers. So Katie shows her this website. What Shay doesn't know is that it will change her life forever. And give her a big brother.


"Oh c'mon! You should try it!" Katie insisted. "You should try it!"  
"I don't know Katie..." Shay murmured.  
"Well, you LOVE to roleplay, and you LOVE to play on computers, so it's perfect!" She continued. Shay sighed. She knew she wasn't going to win this battle. She started entering in her information on the signup page. Wolfhome couldn't be THAT bad could it?  
"Cool! Now the rest is simple!" Katie babbled excitedly about the workings of Wolfhome. Shay ignored most of her and just clicked where she pointed.

Later that night, Shay logged into Wolfhome. She didn't have anything BETTER to do, so she looked for Katie's avatar in her friend locater thing or whatever. She joined the room.  
It didn't take long for Katie to start babbling about some friend of hers who was going to join the room in a few minutes. Shay yawned and clicked around the room.  
Eventually some guy showed up. And Katie started chatting with him.

QuinnFabray: "Zelda! Come over here!"

Shay rolled her eyes and clicked to move her avatar by Katie's.

Zeldaalexislink: "What?"  
QuinnFabray: "This is my best friend on Wolfhome, SpeedKing"

Shay facepalmed.

Zeldaalexislink: "I can see his name above his character, you don't need to tell me his name..."  
SpeedKing: "Hey."  
Zeldaalexislink: "Yo."

She spent a few hours trying to interest herself in the conversation Katie had just wrapped her into. She commented on some of the things she said. And at least from what she could tell, SpeedKing was in and out of interest in this conversation.

QuinnFabray: "I g2g eat. BBL!"  
SpeedKing: "Bye bye."  
Zeldaalexislink: "Cya."

Shay considered logging of for a moment, but SpeedKing seemed to think that they were still in a conversation.

SpeedKing: "So..."  
Zeldaalexislink: "?"  
SpeedKing: "What's up?"  
Zeldaalexislink: "*Shrugs* Nothing."

SpeedKing commanded his avatar to sit. Shay couldn't help but wonder how the creators got the wolf graphics done so well.

SpeedKing: "Ah, I see."  
Zeldaalexislink: "Yea...hbu?"  
SpeedKing: "Talking to you."  
Zeldaalexislink: "*rolls eyes* Obviously."  
SpeedKing: "Yeah..."

And so, Shay engaged herself into an awkward conversation, with some person on the internet, that she didn't even know. She found out that they had some of the same interests, like their love for anime and video games.  
She also discovered that he was from the city. And not a dump of a town like her.

Zeldaalexislink: "Lucky bastard..."  
SpeedKing: "Heh heh, yea."

By the end of the night, she had made a friend.  
And not just any friend.  
But a big brother.

*Almost a year later*

"Oh my gog... that's funny!" Shay laughed into the phone.  
"Right?" A deep voice rumbled into the phone.  
Shay continued to laugh. Her big brother was awesome.  
"You know, you have a cute voice." He chuckled.  
"Awe, thank you!" She blushed, giggling.  
"No problem sis."

Their friendship had blossomed into a beautiful flower. Where one girl with no self-confidence found the love of a brother. A brother that she needed.  
A brother that made her happy and made her feel special and argued with her and laughed and cried with her.  
So what that they lived a thousand miles apart? They were always there for each other. Always sharing the good news and the bad news. Complaining about school to each other. Arguing over who was and wasn't stupid. Laughing at all the cheesy jokes they could find. Talking about "Bleach" and other anime shows.  
Just talking.  
People said that you couldn't understand someone until you had practically been inseparable from them.  
But, that's not true.  
Just a simple online role-playing site brought two people happiness. Brought two people family. Brought two people confidence and strength.  
Just a simple thing... might have actually saved two lives.

So what that they weren't blood related?  
So what that they seemed to be polar opposites?

They were a family in themselves.  
They were happy just simply talking.  
Just simply being able to share the good and the bad with each other.

And on that day, Shay realized something...

_Maybe life isn't so bad after all..._


End file.
